


Snow + Accident + Red

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Angus all alone, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Blame Whumptober for this bizarre monstrosity. Mac's thoughts as he bleeds out, after he's been shot
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Snow + Accident + Red

Mac felt the bullet, it was as though someone had pushed a red-hot poker through his ribs. A red spray ballooned out on his blue top, although with the mix of colours it looked more purple, a strange globular flower spreading over his right side. His hands went up in a vague attempt to try and stop the flow but couldn’t. The bullet was lodged deep inside, he was sure he would be bleeding internally very soon. It was sharp, armour piercing even – something Mac never really understood, why did hunters need armour piercing bullets?

Clearly he’d missed that nature programme that featured bears and deer walking around with tac gear on. Mac fell to his knees in the snow, the icy white stuff soaked through his jeans, a strange contrast to the warm heat of the blood, he brought his hands up too look at them, they were absolutely covered in the stuff, sticky and wet. He didn’t cry out, he didn’t think there was any point, he was miles away from anywhere and his coms were smashed into the ice

The blood start to drip onto the snowy floor beneath him, in the silence of the forest, it made a surprisingly loud sound against the impacted ice; tap, tap, tap. Mac could no longer hear his pursuer, his hunter, he must have found shelter elsewhere in the forest or had run so fast that he had outpaced Mac’s sharp ears. The pain was starting to recede now, it was no longer sharp and agonising, more like a dull ache that he couldn’t quite get rid of. Mac felt himself falling to the floor, he knew that was a mistake, but he couldn’t somehow pull his body back. His head fell into a soft section snow, white dust spraying everywhere, he placed one of his hands back over his bleeding ribs, the other sank into the white.

He started to shiver, he was ill-clad for the Michigan winter, a long-sleeved cotton t-shirt and jeans and a set of old boots. He looked out at the snow, he could see piles of dark twigs, the bases of trees and a series of tiny footprints from the various animals who were still around; squirrels or birds perhaps? No couldn’t be birds, they would have migrated, it had to be squirrels. That was something he’d never really looked at before, maybe he should look into it more. There were a lot of interesting things on the forest floor. Maybe later…

Mac was starting to feel very tired, the ache in his ribs was starting to retreat even more. Everything was still very damp there, but now it didn’t feel so bad, just damp and warm and a little…sore. Maybe that was an under exaggeration, but it really didn’t feel too awful now. Even the snow around him didn’t feel so terrible , it was more like a blanket, a white and black blanket all around, enveloping him. That didn’t seem so horrific, there were worse ways to go. Afterall he could be under-fire or trapped or his legs could be broken or he be electrocuted or gassed. But on a forest floor, surrounded by snow, that really wasn’t so bad at all.

Maybe he’d get to see his mom again, god he missed her, he’d like to see her properly, not just a series of faded photographs and weird memories. He’d like to see her again and hug her and be hugged by her. He’d like to see his grandfather too, that would be nice, they would all talk to each other and laugh, like a proper family, no more stress, no more loneliness. He’d be around them again and it wouldn’t be complicated or painful, it would just be easy.

Mac could feel himself sinking further into the snow and ice around him, it was soaking into his hair and the rest of his clothes, so more and more bits of him felt cold, even the blood was starting to freeze up a little. Mac hoped he wouldn’t get frostbite, that would suck, not that he hadn’t it before, but it took forever to recover from, and it meant a lot of dropped cups of coffee. Mmmh coffee, that would have been nice right about now, he was so tired, running through the forest had exhausted him, his legs were starting to ache a bit. Maybe he just needed to sleep, Jack and Bozer, even Riley were always telling him he didn’t sleep enough. Maybe he could just take a little snap right now, just shut his eyes for a little while and he’d be fine. If he just shut his eyes…he’d be okay, he’d get up afterwards and start running again. He just needed the peace for now, although he could have sworn he could hear someone calling his name, no matter, he’d speak to them later, after he’d slept….

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for Day 28 was this by the way  
> No 28.  
> Accidents | Hunting Season | 
> 
> I could keep going with this? Should we find out how our hero got to this horrible situation? Should I just leave him there? Thoughts appreciated


End file.
